Welcome Back
by Cadie Woods
Summary: Shortly before Founder's Day in Mystic Falls, Damon Salvatore gets an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

"You can go to hell Elena."

Damon watched as Elena s brother kicked her out of his life.

Tsk, tsk.

Damon felt her presence. It wasn t hard to know she was there. The scent of vanilla and blood. Bryanna. He hadn t known she was coming, no one did. Damon turned his head slightly to see the petite girl. Her blood red hair falling in perfect ringlets down her back.

"You should know better, Damon.." she said softly, whispering in his ear, her sweet, southern accent light on her words as she walked slowly back out the door. Bryanna knew Damon all too well. She waited in the alley next to the Mystic Falls Bar and Grill, knowing he would follow her. Leaning against the building in the dark shadows, looking at her nails, she felt Damon in front of her.

"You can't love her Damon..you don't love her." She whispered into the shadows. Damon watched, agonizingly, as she lifted her foot and crossed her legs, her short floral dress rising even higher on her thighs. She knew that Damon still loved her, as she loved him. They were to be together forever. That is, until Damon was forced to leave Paris, Texas, for killing too many residents and not covering his tracks. He changed her, to be with her. Then, he left. Never to return.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked, confusion in his voice. He had told her not to follow him, not to find him. For she wouldn t want to go where he was going.

Bryanna had been away from Damon for some 200 years. But he was still the same. Beautiful eyes, amazing hair, perfect face..

"I came to see you." She looked up at him, a sweet smile across her lips, and kicked herself off the bricks. She took the two light steps to Damon, leaning her face up to study his eyes. "You re hungry. I see it."

Damon was indeed hungry. But he knew he couldn t eat now. Not with Bryanna here. "So what? I can live."

A slight chuckle escaped Bryanna s lips. She reached up her tiny fingers to stroke the stubble on his square jawline. "Oh, but sweetie," She said gently. She stood on her tiptoes, what with being so short compared to him, even with her heels, she wasn t tall enough to reach his face. She looked directly into his eyes and leaned a bit closer, her lips just grazing his. She whispered, a sly smile across her face, her body now barely touching his. "You don't live.."

In that second, her body was lurched against his, her back against the building once again that held many of the citizens of Mystic Falls. Damon s mouth was on hers, struggling, longing for her kiss. He was rough and passionate, and she loved every second of it. Her hands clawed at his hair, as he moved his mouth to her neck.

He lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist, tossing the shoulder of her dress out of the way. He attacked her skin, kissing and biting, until he couldn t control his body any longer. Bryanna threw her head back and pulled his off of her by his hair. He winced happily, and she smiled, knowing he liked it.

"Take me home.." She whispered to him. She hadn t been with Damon in two long centuries; Damon being the only man she was ever with. She longed for his touch, his sweet kisses all over her body, and his love, like once before.


	2. Chapter 2

Bursting through the door of the Salvatore house, Bryanna was smiling. She had never seen this house, but she heard many stories about it. Damon shut the door behind her, like a gentleman. He didn't usually behave in a gentlemanly manner, but with Bryanna, he couldn't help it.  
Bryanna sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and tossing her hair behind her. She smiled at the man who had made her life more than she could have ever expected. Damon stood by the window, leaning against the fragile glass, watching her.

"It's been a long time.." She said softly. Damon heard how much she had missed him in her voice. It was written all over her face. He smiled his sweet smile and she found him next to her, inches from her face.

"Too long.." He looked into her eyes and it was all said there. She turned her body to face him and stared deep into his gaze. His eyes hadn't changed. The sparkle they had in them when he thought of something exciting, the deep blue they had always been, the way they looked at her. Bryanna's hands were on her knees, playing with her fingers. Even 200 years after their last meeting, he still made her nervous.

Damon reached his long fingers up to Bryanna's face. He stroked her hair, moving the small wisps of shorter layers out of her face. As he did so, Bryanna tilted her head down, looking at the couch. If her heart could beat, it would be racing. His fingertips traced the frame of the right side of her face ever so gently. She lifted her eyes and looked at him again. Damon brushed her cheek, lifting his other hand to hold her chin. He lifted her head and his lips met hers softly. It was not like their kisses before. This kiss was filled with so much love, regret, and absence. Her breathing was uneven, her hands shaking a bit. She reached up and cupped his face as his hands moved down her arms to hold her waist. She needed him, he needed her..

Matt was walking home with Bonnie, talking about Caroline. Bonnie felt something, someone. She knew they were coming. What did they want? Why were they coming? She hadn't noticed that she had stopped walking and Matt was asking her what was wrong.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something." She said softly, smiling a bit to reassure him. I m okay. She began to walk again and Matt followed her.

"So, I m kind of worried about Caroline. Every time she s not with me, it s like, I get a feeling something bad is going to happen to her." Matt was so scared about Caroline's safety, it was almost creepy.

"Caroline is going to be fine, Matt. Trust me." And for some weird reason, he did. He believed every word Bonnie said. They walked down Elena's street and Bonnie told Matt she would see him later. They said their goodbyes and Matt continued on his way home.

About a block away from his house, Matt saw a missing persons poster. It was a picture of a very pretty girl. Her name was Anna. He never payed any real attention to those posters. He turned away from the picture after studying it for a few long moments and continued home. He walked up to his front door, noticing the door was locked. He checked his pockets for his keys. Nothing.

_Great_, he thought. He turned away from his house, annoyed. He noticed a girl walking across the street that looked fairly familiar. He thought about why he thought he knew her. A picture flashed into his head. The poster. The missing girl.

"Anna!" He called. He had no idea why he had called her by name, but it worked. She stopped short, and looked at him, shocked. She didn't know why, or how he knew her name, or even recognized her.

Matt ran to her, and she spun around to face him, her short aubrun hair spinning with her. Matt ran right up to her and looked at her face. She looked different, sleep deprived. And her hair was different. But it was Anna. He knew it. He felt it.

As he looked at the young woman, the last missing poster of Anna blew off the telephone pole he had seen. It was over, She was no longer missing. She was dead. To her family, she was never going to be found. Anna looked at Matt and said softly, "Can I help you?"

Matt shook his head. "No, But I can help you. I saw your missing poster. How did no one find you if you re walking around Mystic Falls?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning of Founder's Day. The entire town was preparing, meanwhile, Bryanna was laying in bed with Damon. Her head rested on his bare chest, blankets flooding their bodies. Damon touched the ends of her hair softly, while his free hand held hers. Bryanna couldn't believe that she was with Damon. She couldn't believe she had found him and he took her as his like the time was nothing but a minute.

Nothing had changed between them. Damon had changed as a person, but he still acted as he had when he met Bryanna. He had so much love for her, so much respect. He never wanted to hurt her, and he was going to prove it to her.

As Bryanna played with Damon's fingers, she thought back to the day they met:

It was the year 1890. Bryanna had just turned 17. She was still not married, surprisingly for a young woman of her age. Her father just never saw anyone good enough to take his baby girl's hand. She was an only child, and a girl. So it was natural that her single father wanted the best for her. He wanted someone that would care for her as he did. And he never found anyone fit.

Then, a young man of 24 arrived in town. All the woman swooned over him. Bryanna found him quite pig headed, for he would flirt with every woman in Paris. Bryanna's father had once asked her to take the short walk to the market to pick up a loaf of bread. She had done as asked and had noticed that there were a lot less woman in town that day. She didn't mind it much. It was a quieter that day. She walked to the market, got her bread and turned to walk back home. There was a man next to her. The new man in town.

"Good morning, miss. May I ask your name?" He asked. He sounded strange, like he wasn't from around the area. Bryanna smiled sweetly, keeping nice. She was not a mean person, but not seem to particularly like this young man.

'Sorry sir, But father does not like it when i talk to other men withtout his presence." She said it lightly, as if reading from a script. She began to walk away from the sight, getting a few feet and he was beside her again.

"What if I were to meet your father? Maybe then, I shall know your name?" He was a bit charming. Wanting to meet her father. It was sweet. How could she say no?

With a soft smile, Bryanna took the young man home to father. She did not talk the entire walk, keeping to her father's wishes of not talking to men without him there.

"Father, I have returned. There is a young man who wish to speak with you." Her accent was light on her lips. He liked how her words sounded. Bryanna walked inside, leaving him in the doorway and making a pot of tea. Bryanna's father walked into the kitchen of their small house from the bedroom. He saw the young man, new to town, in the doorway and invited him inside.

They conversed, and learned that the new man was Damon Salvatore of Virginia. He had come here in his travels, hearing great things about Texas. He told Thomas how he had always dreamed of visiting the south, and how the town was filled with many beautiful women.

"Now, how may I help you, young sir?" Bryanna's father, Thomas, asked. He was curious as to why this man had come home with his sweet daughter. He sat at the table, the young man after him, as Bryanna poured the freshly brewed tea into cups for the men. Thomas, not knowing what to expect, took a large sip of tea.

"I wish to ask for your daughter's hand in courtship." Bryanna dropped one of the cup saucers, letting it shatter on the floor as she looked at Damon. Thomas shouted and Bryanna jumped quickly, leaning to the floor, cleaning the broken porcelain. Damon smiled at her reaction, crossing his hands in his lap. "I may wish to marry her. But first, I believe a proper courtship would be appropriate."

"My Bryanna?" Thomas asked, looking at his young daughter take the broken dish to the trash. "I would have to see into that." He thought about the possibility for a few moments. "I believe if I were to chaperon a supper, here.." He smiled lightly at Damon.

Bryanna was washing her hands and the porcelain in the kitchen sink. Her back was to the men, but she was still listening to their conversation. She had a sweet smile on her lips. She listened to his life story on the way home and found him very interesting. But, she did not know everything.  
Damon looked into Thomas eyes, doing a strange thing with them. "Maybe, if you were to let myself take your daughter out to town for a few days, you may find that I will treat her properly. And that you can trust me." Damon smiled a sly smile, knowing he would get what he wanted.

Thomas agreed, smiling and letting Damon court his perfect little girl.

Bryanna had snapped back to the present. She was laying in bed with the only man she had ever been with. The man who changed her into this being. The man she loved. She smiled, thinking about how it would be to be with him forever.

"Perfect.." Damon whispered, answering her thoughts. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, rubbing her back. Bryanna closed her eyes, letting the moment take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Studying himself in the mirror one last time, Matt shook his hair out of his face. He was not ready for today. He was still so confused about the day before. He had found a missing girl, but she wasn't missing. Weird.

Pulling his blue polo shirt down over his dark jeans, he stepped out of his room, looking around the house. He grabbed his keys off the counter on his way out to meet Caroline before the parade. Locking the door behind him, he jogged down his front steps, realizing he forgot his phone. He turned around to go back and get it, but there was something blocking his way. Someone.

"Forgetting something?" Anna smiled as she held up Matt's cell phone with two long, thin fingers. Her black nails shone in the sunlight. Her crooked smile was both cute, and creepy.

"What..how..?" Matt was confused. He stared at Anna. Smiling after a second, he remembered the story she shared with him the day earlier. It was still something he had to get used to. Vampires. Not something he really believed in..until she bit him.

Anna was changed about a year ago, when she went missing. She was still very young, and not controlled properly. She saw an opportunity to have a little snack and took it.

"Don't be so clueless Matty..I m not going to hurt you..you know that." Anna smiled sweetly. Matt knew she wouldn't hurt him. She promised. As long as he let her feed off him occasionally, she wouldn t hurt him at all. Anna ran her hands over his chest, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close, kissing him roughly.

Caroline walked past Matt's house just that moment, seeing Anna kissing Matt. She was shocked. Matt just stood there for a moment, and Caroline didn't feel as bad. That was, until Matt lifted his hands and placed them on Anna's waist.

"Matt!" Caroline shouted. Both Matt and Anna immediately turned to look at her. Matt had sorrow and guilt in her eyes. Anna, joy. Caroline had tears in her eyes. She covered her face and ran off.

"Caroline!" Matt called after her. "It's not.." Anna smiled and kissed his neck lightly, smelling his blood through the thin skin.

"We don't need her. You don't need her. You have me. I can take better care of you than she ever can.." She said softly, breathing on his neck as she began to let her tongue trace his veins.

Matt struggled under her grip and broke free, looking at Anna confused and chasing after Caroline. Anna sighed and attacked him to the ground before he moved even a foot. She held him down and hovered over him. Fangs out, hunger and rage in her eyes, she growled.

"I told you to never run away from me." Matt was beginning to struggle. Anna held his arms tighter. Matt felt his bones breaking under her grip and looked at Anna, pleading with his eyes. Anna smiled devilishly and began to compell him.

"You don't care for Caroline in any way more than a friend. You never have, never will. You love me. You want to make me happy. You will do EVERYTHING I say." Matt nodded and finally relaxed under her grip. Anna gave into her hunger and dug her teeth into the flesh of Matt's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

At the Founder's Day parade, Matt was helping Bonnie and Elena fix one of the floats. His foot got caught under one of the wheels for a moment, but he wriggled himself free, avoiding any serious injury. Turning around to go get a staple gun, he ran into Anna.

"Hello there, my lovely." She smiled smugly, tracing the buttons on his shirt, the deep blue ring on her finger shining in the light of the sun. She knew she shouldn't be there, but she wanted to see Matt. She was hungry..and growing attatched. She felt the stares and glares on her body, but ignored them.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked her, smiling slightly, curious. He hadn't remembered what happened before, but he did know that he cared for Anna. it was odd, but he felt the need to protect her.

Anna smiled devilishly, leaning closer to him, letting her cool breath hit his neck. "I wanted to see you." She touched his lips with her finger softly, making him want to kiss her. Matt leaned forward a bit as if to touch her lips to his, but Anna was already on the side of him, holding his hand.

Caroline had seen the little exchange and her eyes burned. She felt herself wanting to cry, but held it in. She was in public, and she didn't want Matt see that it hurt her. Anna smiled back at the heartbroken girl, teasing her, and walked off with Matt.

"Help me with my dress?" Bryanna asked softly of Damon. She had never been to the Founder's Day parade. She heard from Damon that it was stupid human fun and a bit boring, but she wanted to go anyway. She straightened the ruffled tiers on her short, black dress while Damon walked over to her. "The zipper's stuck."

Damon smiled his sweet smile. He kissed her cheek and walked behind her. He took her words differently than she said them. He softly touched her almost bare shoulders, rubbing them for a moment before reaching down and unzipping Bryanna's dress.

"Damon.." Bryanna objected softly. "Stop it. I meant zip it, please." She smiled and held the dress to her petite body. Damon zipped the dress, giving her a small massage, and turning her around. Bryanna smiled and dropped her hands to her sides. She looked into Damon's eyes and he took her hand. He held her fingers between his and kissed her forehead softly.

She hugged him tightly, not caring about wrinkling his suit. She pulled away and studied him. "You look amazing. So handsome."

Damon returned the compliment, "You look absolutely stunning." He smiled softly to her.

Bowing before her, Damon took Bryanna's hand once again, kissing it gently. "May I accompany you to the festivities, miss?" Damon looked up at her, his eyes shining. Bryanna smiled and straightened him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course." She whispered, before kissing him softly.

Bonnie finished the float while Elena talked to Stefan. She smiled at the finished product, then had a strange feeling. She looked around, for someone. Someone was there. Someone new. Someone like her.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler Lockwood was doing his usual thing and flirting with anyone cute he could find. Of course, today, it would be a cheerleader. "So, how about after the parade, we have our own little party.." He whispered delicately in her ear, letting his warm breath dance along her neck. She gave a low giggle and in htat moment, Tyler felt something come over him.

"I'm sorry.." He said after standing himself upright and looking around. His gaze met hers for a short moment before he gave her shoulder a friendly hit.

Walking away from his familiar target, he scanned the flood of high school students, feeling as if someone he needed to see was in the mess. After ten minutes of searching, he felt her close. He began to push his way through the wall of bodies, trying to get into the school to change. He was knocked to the ground and his body gave a slight shudder. He looked up only to see long, lean legs. They were covered until her mid-thigh. Her short, black spikey heeled boots made them toned. He couldn't help but stare at the perfect apendages, until she bent down to look at him.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was smooth and mesmerizing. He looked at her for a moment, sitting up on his knees. Her beautiful, black hair fell in waves just past her shoulders. The deep blue hue of her eyes made he feel like swimming. She had a slightly olive complexion, something he'd never seen before.

"Uhm..yeah." He finally responded after a moment. He stood up, running his fingertips over his clothes to rid them of dirt. "Thanks." He said, trying not to look so deeply at her.

"No problem." She smiled sweetly. She had a perfect smile: bright, friendly, welcoming. She pulled her shorts down a bit, trying to cover as much of her tiny thighs as possible.

Tyler noticed just then how tall she was. She was about two inches smaller than him. And he, standing at five foot nine-and-a-half inches tall, loved shorter girls. She turned just slightly, letting the light trickle over her sleek skin. He saw the few small freckles over the bridge of her nose and under her eyes. He wanted to kiss each one.

She was not like the gilrs in Mystic Falls, and he liked that. He liked the fact that there was someone new to flirt with.

Bryanna, finally arriving at the Founder's Day Parade, was extremely excited. Fixing her dress as she stepped out of Damon's car, she smiled at everyone she saw.

"This is so exciting!" She giggeld, allowing Damon to link his fingers with hers. They walked through the not so croweded parking lot of City Hall and to the densely populated region of Main Street. They took a place on the sidewalk with the rest of the civilians and waited for the fesitvities to start.

When Mrs. Lockwood took the stage announcing the beginning of the parade, Damon moved to stand behind Bryanna, wrapping his arms around her small waist and kissing the back of her neck. She closed ehr eyes and held his arms against her. A small, loving smile grew on her lips. Damon rested his chin on the top of her head, looking out over her to the music of the Mystic Falls High School Marching band. Bryanna clapped, all too egar for the new experience.

"And for a little local history, Mr. Saltsman's student's have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek." Bryanna cheered for the few male history students that stood upon this marvelous float. She smiled and Damon looked at the young men, also. Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood were on that float. He had a bad feeling in his gut, and it got worse with each passing second.

"Damon! That was amazing!" Bryanna shouted over the busy people walking along the street. Damon held her hand tightly, as if not to lose her.

"You are way too cute." He smiled and kissed her cheek, pulling her closer. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, keeping their fingers locked. He walked with her, seeing Stefan and Elena a few yards ahead of them. "You've never met my brother, have you?" Damon asked softly, a bit excited to introduce her to his new family.

Finally reaching their destination, Damon smiled at Stefan and Elena, getting warm smiles back. But, before Damon could say anything, Elena spoke.

"Hi, I'm Elena." She said sweetly, extending her hand to the petite vampire on Damon's arm. "You must be the famous Bryanna. We've heard so much about you." Stefan nodded slightly, rubbing Elena's arm.

"Hello Elena." Bryanna said a bit shyly in return. "I love your dress. I had one just like it when I was your age, only, it was grey, and much smaller."

Elena laughed, excusing Bryanna and herself to go for a walk and get to know each other.

"I'm impressed, Damon." Stefan said in a fatherly voice. His dark eyes watched the girls as they disappeared into the crowd. "I never thought that you'd actually be capable of love."

Damon smirked, kicking a rock gently with his foot, then looking back up to see Bryanna shoot him a satisfied smile ovr her shoulder. He smiled back at her, sending his love with the gaze. "Neither did I." 


End file.
